Beg
by Glittercat33
Summary: Daniel's mother is abusive. When he runs away to escape her, what will he discover? Rated T. Secret Santa gift to Reddie Whip! Happy Holidays! AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Merry Christmas everyone! This is my Secret Santa gift to Reddie Whip. Before I start, I want to say a couple of things:_

 _Happy Holidays to all of you!_

 _Happy Holidays to Reddie Whip, my Secret Santa giftee! I hope you like it!_

 _Happy New Year! Yay 2018! Goodbye 2017! I'm glad to see you go. :)_

 _Stay warm this year, it's gonna be cold! Maybe if you can, try to help out at a local food drive/soup kitchen or donate clothes to help people this winter. Thanks!_

 _I know it's early for the holidays, but I needed to post it sooner._

 _This story is all about Daniel escaping his adoptive family. His adopted family is abusive. In the story Daniel doesn't know he was adopted or that Douglas is his real father._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats._**

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

"Daniel! Get down here right now!"

I sat up quickly, hitting my head on the low ceiling. I held my hand up to the spot, checking for blood. None. Good. I would probably have a nasty headache later, though.

"Daniel! Get down here NOW!"

I stand up, and immediately feel light headed. I sit down, holding my head. Great. I slowly stand up again, careful of the low ceiling. Once I'm up, I rummage through my few belongings. I throw on an old t-shirt with a reddish stain on it. Probably dried blood.

I make my way downstairs, and to the kitchen, where I smell eggs and bacon cooking. I sigh, knowing that the delicious food wasn't for me. I look up to see my mother staring at me. I get out the old broom, and sweep up the kitchen, then move on to the rest of the small house. I vacuum the carpets, and mop the floors. I check the clock. 7:13. Still early.

"May I please have some eggs?" I ask.

"Beg." Mother growls.

I get down on my knees, and clasp my hands together. She smirks, and kicks me in the stomach, hard. I curl up instinctively, protecting the new bruise. I tuck my head in closer, and I feel small.

I hear her stand up, and my grip tightens on my legs. She steps on my head, her heel landing in the spot where I hit my head. I cry out, and she slams her other foot down on my back. My chest tightens, and I feel trapped within myself. As I feel the pressure on my back lessen, I look up, and she's gone.

I sneak back up to my little room, and shut the door. Every time I take a breath, my chest stings. My breaths are quick and shallow. My head is pounding, and my stomach burns with pain.

I stand in front of the mirror. I carefully remove my shirt, and I gasp. The bruise is huge, extending from my hips to my throat. Some spots have darker bruises than others, but it's continuous. I close my eyes. Why is my chest bruised? I gingerly lay a finger down on each rib. And I found what I was looking for, 2nd to last rib on the left side.

I run to the bathroom, and grab a washcloth. I run it under cold water, and go back to my room. I lie down on the bed, and drape the washcloth over the bruise. I reach under the thin mattress, and grab a small box. I pull it up to me, and open it. My first aid kit was very well used, and I found myself replacing the items inside often. Luckily, I still had some gauze left. I removed the washcloth, and sat up. I took a deep breath, and started to wrap the gauze around my ribs, covering most of the bruise. I knotted the ends together, hoping it wouldn't fall off.

I've had enough of this. I grab my bag and pack some clothes, the first aid kit, and a water bottle. I throw a shirt on over the gauze, put the bag on my back, and go outside. Nobody was home. It was the perfect opportunity to leave. I stole my neighbor's bike, and left. I biked far away from the little house, away from those people.

I had no money. I ate what I could get. Some people were kind enough to give me a granola bar or some trail mix. I was cold, hungry, and alone. The harsh winter weather made it harder. I lived in a cardboard box, on the side of a highway.

One day, I fell asleep in the box. When I woke up, I was in somebody's car! I sat up, wide eyed, and began to thrash around loudly. The woman in the driver's seat looked back at me.

"Hey, calm down, it's ok. You're safe here." She said.

Her words were strangely comforting, and I stopped, staring up at her. She pulled into a parking lot.

"Could you tell me your name? I'm going to help you."

I didn't answer, and she sighed. "Fine. But you're coming with me." She grabbed my arm and led me out of the car. I struggled to break out of her grip, but she held tight. I let her lead me inside the building. A doctor's office. Of course.

"Fill out the form." The receptionist told me. I took the clipboard and a pen, and obediently filled out the form.

"Daniel?" She asked, looking at the form.

I looked up, and nodded. She kept staring at the form, trying to figure out who I was. I gave the form to the receptionist, and she led me into a room. The woman came too.

"You're Daniel, correct?" A doctor questioned. I nodded. "I'm Dr David, and I'll be taking care of you today." He seemed nice enough.

"So where'd you find him?" He whispered to the woman.

"Side of the highway, in a box. He hasn't said a word to me."

"Wow. His form says he's 13, do you think he's a runaway?" He wondered.

"Maybe. But something's not right, the way he was moving."

"Alright, buddy. I need you to undress, do you think you could do that? I'll be back in a minute." The doctor said loudly. He put a doctor gown next to me on the table.

I nodded, and slowly began to remove my shirt and pants. I put the gown on over the gauze, which the woman didn't see. She was trying to give me privacy by looking at a poster. I cleared my throat, and she looked at me. Dr David came back then, and he had a couple of things with him.

He lifted up the gown to take a look at my chest, and gasped. He must've seen the gauze.

"Hey, Daniel?" Can you explain this?" Please?" He pleads. I remain silent.

"Ok, but I need to take a look at it." He sighs.

I lift the gown and lie down, letting him take a better look. The woman gasps. Dr David carefully removes the poorly wrapped bandages, and examines my chest and stomach. He lays a finger on each rib, until he reaches the 2nd to last one on the left. I gasp and arch my back a little. He applies pressure on the rib, and tears start rolling down my face. It hurts so much, but I'm afraid to say anything. He puts both hands on it, and presses down hard. I hear a loud pop, and he removes the pressure. My breathing is ragged and unsteady.

"Match your breathing to mine."

I watch as his chest moves in and out slowly, and I take deep breaths to match him.

"Good. Your rib was broken, I just set it. I'm going to re-wrap it now, ok?" He informs me. I nod. I sit up, and he wraps the gauze around my ribs, careful not to tie it too tight.

"I need to know how this happened. You don't just break your rib by sitting around. What happened?" He asks. I don't answer. "I'll take your blood pressure and temperature while I wait. It's ok to be afraid, but I only want to help you."

After taking my blood pressure and temperature, he gives me a few shots.

"Flu shot and tetanus shot. Just to help."

Then he records my weight and height, and checks my hearing. When he tries to check my eyes, I don't say anything, and he gives up and takes me back to the room.

"Can you speak?" He wonders.

"Yeah." I say, my voice raspy. I cough, and I feel a sharp pain in my ribs.

Dr David looks at me, surprised at the single word.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"No." I respond.

"Why not?" He asks. "Do you not remember?"

"No." I say bluntly. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"I'm not going to force you, but I just want to help. Did some _one_ do this to you?"

"Yeah." I answer.

"Who?"

"Mother." I whisper.

"Oh." He said, voice quiet. "So you are a runaway."

"Yep." I respond. "And I'm not going back. I need a new family."

"Well, I can do a blood test." Dr David offers. I nod.

He puts the needle in my arm, and extracts blood.

"The blood test only takes a few minutes." He explains.

We wait, and when Dr David comes back with a piece of paper, I am suddenly curious.

"Well, you aren't Daniel Glaser. Your real name is Daniel Davenport, according to the blood tests. You match up exactly. Whoever you were living with wasn't your real mother."

"So who's in my real family?" I ask.

"Well, you're the son of Douglas Davenport. But he died 3 years ago."

"Oh." I say sadly.

"But your uncle, Donald Davenport, is alive. And you remember the 3 bionic kids? Those 3 are your cousins!"

"Well, ok." I reply. "Can I go live with them? Where are they now?"

"They live about 5 minutes away. I'll call them-"

"No, I want to go to them. Can you drive me?"

"I can." The woman spoke up. "I know where they live. I'll take you."

"Ok, can I go?" I say excitedly.

"Hold on there. You're severely underweight and your temperature was a little low. I can let you go, as long as you are taken care of. So eat something, and try to raise your temperature. Got it?" He instructed

"Yeah, can I go now?"

"Go on home." He chuckled.

I raced outside to her car, and we drove to my new house. I knocked on the door, and a girl answered it.

"Hi, I'm Daniel. Can I talk to Mr Davenport?"

The girl closed the door to get him, and I waited outside. Soon enough, a middle-aged man came to the door.

"I'm Daniel, and I'm your nephew. Um... hi?"

"Hold on a minute."

Another man came to the door, and he looked at me strangely. "Is this your son?" I heard him whisper.

"I'm Daniel." I say again.

"Daniel?" The other man asked. "Come here." I stepped closer to him, and he hugged me. I groaned in pain, and collapsed.

* * *

 _Cliffy! First chapter! What do you think? I hope you liked it Reddie Whip! And I hope you like any future chapters! Happy Holidays! Have a nice day!_

 _Meow_


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome back! Well that was quick, looks like I should write more stuff like this! Same things apply as last time. Reddie Whip, enjoy! Reviews:_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats._**

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

"Ok Douglas- who is this kid, and what is he doing here?" Someone asked, sounding exasperated.

"He's my son. I put him up for adoption to keep him away from me, but somehow he ended up here."

"But that doesn't explain why he PASSED OUT ON THE DOORSTEP!" He shouted.

"Well, he must've traveled pretty far. Maybe he's just tired."

I groan, trying to get their attention. I wanted to hear what he had to say, but my chest feels like it's on fire, and I didn't want to sit here forever.

"He's waking up!"

"Yeah, I see that. Get him some water or something." I open my eyes to see the first man staring down at me. "Hey kid, are you ok? You kinda passed out..."

I nod, and break into a coughing fit. Then I was handed a cup of OJ. I didn't even notice the 2nd man come back.

"What is that? I said water!"

"No, you said water or something. That's 'or something'."

I giggled to myself, mouth full of juice. When I swallowed it, I laughed harder. I liked this guy, he was funny.

"Ugh. You're impossible. If this kid is anything like you I'm kicking you both out." The first guy said. I hoped he was joking.

"C'mon Donny, don't you want me around?" He smiled, poking the other guy in the ribs. "Plus, I've got to take care of a kid now."

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm Donald, your uncle. That guy is Douglas, he's your dad."

"I'm Daniel." I said in a raspy voice.

"We know. Want to tell us what happened?" Donald asked.

"I passed out." I replied.

He shook his head. "No, why'd you pass out?"

"Pain." I said bluntly.

"Your hug, Douglas. You might've gone too far. He's younger than the others. Be more careful." Donald instructed, frowning at his brother.

"It's not his fault, he didn't know." I whisper.

"Know what?" He asked, genuinely curious.

I pull up my shirt in response, earning a gasp from both of them. The bruise wasn't completely covered, but the worst of it was. "I'm fine, really. I saw a doctor before I came, and he set the bone and-"

"You broke a bone? Where? How?" Donald questioned.

"A rib, this one." I say, hand hovering over the broken rib.

"But how?" Douglas asked.

I pause. "I don't wanna talk about it. It's gonna heal fine."

"Ok... anything else we need to know?"

"Um, I'm underweight, and I have a low temperature. I think that's it." I think back to what the doctor said.

"Douglas, get him some food, and grab a thermometer and some blankets."

"Ok Daniel, I just want to check the rib. Make sure it's set correctly."

"But I saw a doctor, shouldn't it be good?" I wonder.

"Well, assuming you went to a free clinic, the actual doctors wouldn't be top of the line, and you probably weren't there very long. I just want to check."

"I guess so... but can't you wait for dad to come back?"

"Sure." He responded, a little shocked at the word 'dad'.

Soon enough, Douglas came back with a bunch of stuff. He set it down, apparently knowing what was going on. He unwrapped the bandages, and gingerly touched the huge bruise, making me flinch.

He ran his fingers along the side of the bruise, inspecting every little mark on my skin. There were scars everywhere, and he looked confused at what could've caused them. He made his way back to the rib, which was raised slightly more than the rest of them. I took a deep breath as his fingers lightly brushed the surface of the break, and I arched my back and hissed. He pulled away, but then quickly and carefully pushed it in so it looked the same as the other ribs.

I steadied my breathing, and my ribs were wrapped up in thick gauze. I sighed, and lay back down. Donald stuck the thermometer in my mouth. It beeped, and he frowned.

"Can I see?" I asked.

It read 96.1, which was much lower than it should've been. I was nearly hypothermic. A couple of blankets were thrown at me, and I put them over me. I was also handed a bag of chips, and I greedily scarfed them down. It had been a couple of days since I had eaten, and it must've shown, because I was quickly brought a warm meal of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Don't eat too fast, you'll throw up." Douglas stated, watching me eat.

"Mmh." I mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"You feelin' better?" He asked.

I swallowed the spaghetti. "Yeah. The food helped a lot."

"I hope so. After we get you back to normal, we're gonna have a little chat."

"About what?" I wondered.

"You'll find out soon enough. I don't think you'd be able to handle it right now, not in the state you're in." He explained. "Get some rest, heal up. I'll come down in a few hours to see you."

"Ok." My eyelids felt heavy, and sleep wasn't hard to come by. But even though I had escaped my 'mother', she didn't leave me alone. She was in my nightmares, torturing and abusing me. Calling me names and forcing me to do unthinkable things. I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I guess I'll just stay awake for awhile.

"Kid, you gotta get some sleep, or else you'll never get better." Douglas frowned at me. "What's keeping you up?"

I let out a shaky breath. "Nightmare."

"Looks like we do have a lot in common. I couldn't sleep either. Was it bad?" He asked.

I nodded. "I don't wanna talk about it though." I shuddered at the faint memory of the dream.

"Well, while I'm down here I might as well take your temperature again." He took out the thermometer. "Keep it under your tongue." It beeps, and relief washes over his face. That's good.

"What is it?" I question.

"98.2. Almost normal." He informs.

"Great, so are we going to have that talk now?" I wonder.

He hesitates. "Might as well. So you've heard of Adam, Bree, and Chase, right? The bionic superhumans? Well, as I'm sure you know, they're your siblings."

"Yeah- wait, siblings? As in brothers and sisters? I thought they were my cousins." I say.

"Nope, siblings. They're my kids, just like you." He responds.

"But they are bionic." I point out.

"And so are you." He stated. "They just aren't activated yet."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "So you're telling me that I have bionics, and I never knew about them? Sounds unlikely."

"They aren't activated. Ever been through a metal detector? Did it beep on you?" He wondered.

"Yeah..." I say, realization creeping into my voice. "You don't mean- I'm bionic?"

"Yep, pretty much. But I'm not activating it until you are healthy."

"But-"

"Not until you've healed. I don't want you getting any more injuries." He states.

I think about what this means. "What bionic power do I have?"

"Power replication. You can attain any bionic ability by touching someone with that ability." He answers.

"Cool!" I exclaim.

"So if you want to ever use them, get some sleep. Night, Daniel." Douglas whispered.

I fall asleep quickly, and the nightmares don't come back. When I wake up, it's morning, and I smell pancakes cooking.

"Did you sleep alright?" Donald asks.

"Better than I usually do." I said, which was true. At my old house, I would barely sleep at all. At least here I was able to get a couple of hours in.

"Good. You hungry?" He asks. "I've got pancakes if you want some."

"Ok, sure." I was handed a stack of pancakes on a plate. "Wow, thanks. I don't think I ever had so many pancakes."

"Eat what you want. It's ok if you can't eat them all." He smiles. "Have you met Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo yet?"

"No. Could I after I eat?" I question.

"Sure. I'll tell them to come down in a few minutes. Enjoy the pancakes."

I dig into my breakfast, not wasting any time. I eat all of it, and sigh contentedly. My stomach feels queasy, though, and I soon find myself rushing to the bathroom. I throw up everything I had eaten in the past 24 hours- the spaghetti, the pancakes, and the chips. Somebody comes in, and rubs my back.

"Hey, it's ok, let it all out. Did you eat too fast?" He says. I think it's Douglas. I nod, and lean back into the toilet. The smell is strong, and the half digested chunks of pancakes aren't a welcoming sight. He leans over to flush it down.

"It's ok, just- don't eat so quickly next time, ok? You're still recovering. And from what I can figure out, your body isn't used to eating this much food. Take it slow."

I sat up, and leaned back. Douglas was there, petting my hair, holding me tight. "I'm glad you found us, kiddo." He whispered.

"Yeah. Me too." I whispered back. "Can I have a toothbrush?"

"I'll go get one. Stay here, and try not to move. You aren't supposed to be getting up in the first place." He instructs.

I am handed a toothbrush, navy blue with green specks in it. I wash out my mouth, and brush away the awful taste in my mouth. After I spit out the last of the toothpaste, I set the brush down.

"Feelin' better?" He asked. I nod. "Great, but since you threw up, I'm checking your weight. I need to know what I'm dealing with before I make a choice."

I step onto the nearby scale, and weight for it to calibrate. I read the little numbers on the screen. 68 pounds.

"Alright, that settles it. You need to eat, but you can't keep it down, so you leave me no choice. Follow me." We head to an elevator, which takes us downstairs. "Lie down." He instructs, pointing at a table. "I've gotta, um, call Donny in for this. I may have gone to med school, but he knows more than I do." He half smiled, waiting for his brother to come down.

"What do you want?" Donald walks in, taking in the scene. "Was it that low?"

"Yeah, and you've gotta do it. I can hook it up." He responds.

"What are you doing?" I asked, equal parts curious and scared.

"You need food, but you can't keep it down long enough to help you. You're getting a feeding tube. Don't worry, it's gonna go in your nose. It'll be there for maybe a month while you recuperate." He explained.

"Oh." I say, looking embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's a simple procedure, and then all you have to do is stay in bed."

"Ok. So I'll be asleep?" I question.

"Yes. It's nothing to worry about, this is going to make you feel so much better." He answered. I felt the needle pierce my skin, and I fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 _So what do ya think? This is going to have quick updates, so stay tuned for chap 3! Happy Holidays (Thanksgiving lol) everyone! Be sure to vote on my poll, it means a lot to me. Have a great day!_

 _Meow_


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome back! I'm trying to update fast on this one, but don't forget to leave reviews! I read each and every one of them, and I like your feedback. So if you could leave a review, I would very much appreciate it. I think that's it, so enjoy! Reviews:_

 _ReddieWip: Thanks and hahaha Will!_

 _Guest: Thanks for the double review :) here's your update!_

 _Secret Santa gift to Reddie Whip!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats._**

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

My head is swimming. Whatever they used to put me to sleep was still in my system, and it scrambled my brain. I can't think straight.

~Some Time Later~

"Daniel? You awake yet?" Somebody says.

"Mmnn." I groan.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" He asks. I obey, and see Douglas looking at me. "Good, now follow my finger." I watch as he moves his finger up, down, and sideways, then writes something on a notepad. "Alright. Go back to sleep."

~The Next Day~

I wake up with a migraine, and a strange feeling in my stomach. I guess the feeding tube is working. Douglas is down here with me, and I cough to get his attention. His head shoots up, and he looks at me.

"Ok, you know what I'm gonna ask. How long?" I question.

"Well, I did a lot of research last night, and based on how well your body has taken to it, I'll say maybe a month. Do you feel any different?" He informs me.

"Um, I have a tube up my nose, that's different!" I laugh. "But other than that, I feel kinda bloated."

"That means it's working. Bear with me here. Any pain?" He wonders.

"Well my nose hurts, and I have a migraine." I say.

"Ok, that's normal for the first few days. I'm gonna take your temperature, just to make sure it's returned to normal again." He puts the thermometer in my mouth, and takes it out at the beep. He runs off, and returns with an ice pack and washcloth.

"Kid, you've gotta stop changing your mind! First you're too cold, now you're too warm-"

"Wait, what? Lemme see!" I exclaim, and reach for the thermometer. I grab it. He's right, my temperature went up, maybe too much. It reads 101.2°F. I hand it back to Douglas, who's wrapping the ice pack in paper towels. He places it on my head, and this weird icy feeling spreads throughout my body, and settles in my toes, making me shiver.

"I think it's just a fever. It is cold and flu season anyway. Do you feel ok, other than that?" He asks.

"Yeah, fine." I shiver again, and he gives me a skeptical look. "Honest."

"Keep the ice pack on your forehead. I'll be right back." He says, leaving. As soon as he's out of sight, I take the ice pack and place it on a nearby table, sighing. But I soon hear the elevator, and quickly arrange the ice pack on my head. The cold makes me shiver once more before Douglas returns.

"I'll let you sleep, after I do one last thing." He says, making me groan. "Sit up."

He carefully unwraps the gauze, revealing my bruised chest. He lightly brushes it with his finger, making me wince in pain. He gives me an apologetic look, and I turn my gaze to something else. I try to avoid looking at it, because it brings back memories of _her_. When I look back, Douglas has already covered most of it in bandages.

"Alright kid, now get some sleep. You need time to heal." He says, almost apologetically.

"M'kay." I mumble, closing my eyes. I just wanted this to be over with already.

~Three Months Later~

It was a long road to recovery, to say the least. My feeding tube was gone (finally!), my ribs were healed, and my temperature had stayed at 98.6, more or less. Douglas had let me get out of bed and walk around the house, and he gave me a quick tour.

Personally, I think I'm fully healed, but my bionics haven't been activated yet. Maybe he doesn't trust me. Or maybe he thinks I haven't healed enough. Whatever the reason is, it's holding him back, and that holds me back.

I could ask Adam, Bree, Chase, or Leo, they might know. They've been so nice to me since I got here, and I hate when they leave for school. Yeah, I know. I'm not even allowed to go to school. I guess I'm grateful for that, I probably wouldn't be able to keep up anyway. But it gets lonely when they leave. I wish I had someone to keep me company.

I sigh, turning on the tv and flicking through the channels. I stop when I see my brothers and sister standing in front of a burning building. I stand up quickly, staring at the screen. They had burns everywhere, but I think they were safe. There were several other people with burns, probably people in the building.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were all beaming, smiling at a job well done. I wish I could've helped. But my bionics aren't activated, I'd just get in the way. I let out another sigh, and fall back onto the couch. I was gonna have a long talk with Douglas tonight.

* * *

 _What'd you think? I want to hear your opinion, don't be a silent reader! I'm thinking about having a couple more chapters, like maybe 6 total._

 _Raising awareness for my new fic, it's Reddie one-shots (from IT 2017) so please read those!_

 _Have a wonderful day and happy holidays!_

 _Meow_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! So bad news, if you didn't already know, well, here you go. The FCC recently abolished net neutrality, which is basically the right to have equal internet. But since it's gone, we might have to pay extra! So I'm sorry if updates are slow, I really am trying to finish it up. Good luck with the internet everyone._

 _Reviews:_

 _FanGirlForever19: Thanks, glad you like it :)_

 _Secret Santa gift to ReddieWip._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats._**

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

"Daniel, could you help me?" Douglas asks.

"Sure. But I need to talk to you." I respond.

"Can it wait until after you help me? Because I would like to get this done quickly." He said.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, it can wait." I dig my toe into the floor, looking down. "Sooo... what am I helping with?"

"Well, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were just on a mission, and they have a few burns from a fire. So anyway, you and I are gonna help tend to the burns." He explains.

"So I'm the medic now?" I sigh. Douglas shakes his head.

"No, but I am, at least for now. And you agreed to help me." He frowns. "I need some burn cream." I nod, leaving to retrieve the cream. After I had recovered enough to walk around, we decided to put all the medical stuff in a cabinet. I took the burn cream, and took a quick look to see if we might need anything else. I grabbed a washcloth just in case, closing the cabinet and going back downstairs.

"So who has the worst burns?" I wonder. Douglas whipped around, and took the burn cream from me.

"Chase. He went back in to get the last person out, and something fell on him. He's ok, but the burns are everywhere. You can take care of Adam and Leo, I'll get Bree and Chase." He instructs. I throw the washcloth at him, seeing as he would need it more. I turned th corner, and I saw my siblings and step-brother.

"Hey guys. You did great out there!" I exclaim, trying to lighten the mood. _But weren't they smiling and happy on tv?_ "Um... Bree, Chase, Douglas wants to see you." I look over at Adam and Leo. "And you two, come with me." I beckon. They obey, following me back into a newer room with two small beds. "So, uh... who wants to be first?" Adam and Leo exchange glances, before Leo piped up.

"I will." Leo offered. He lay down on a bed, removing his mission suit top. He had a few small burns on his chest. "If you think that's bad," He started. "You should see the others. I got the least of it." I shivered, imagining Bree and Chase's burns. I pushed the thought away, washing the cuts with a small towel in the room. Leo was still, but he watched me as if he were waiting for something.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. His gaze didn't move from my face. "What is it?!" This snapped him out of his trance.

"Sorry, I just liked watching how your expression changed. You have very interesting expressions." He answered.

"Uh... thanks?" I give him a weird look, and continue cleaning up the burns. "Stay here." I ordered.

"Where am I gonna go?" He joked. I sigh, but leave him. I needed some of the burn cream. I opened the jar, and scooped out some on the towel. I brought it back, leaving the rest of the jar with Douglas.

"You're almost done. Just let me put on the cream, and then you can sleep or whatever you want, I don't care." I frown. Being a medic was boring. I needed more excitement that this. I sloppily applied the burn cream to Leo's chest, and walked out to find Adam. I found him half asleep in a chair. I led him to the bed next to Leo, who was already dozing off. I guess he was more tired than he acted. Adam didn't even try to hide his exhaustion, he was tired, and everybody knew it.

"Can I sleep?" He asked me. I nodded, and he removed his mission suit top. He lay out his arms, and closed his eyes to try and sleep.

Adam had burns on his arms more than his torso, but he had one long burn across his stomach that made me nervous. I didn't want to hurt him. I tentatively washed off the burns, being extra careful with the one on his stomach. His arms had little burns that were easy to fix up, but the big one wasn't. I put the burn cream on the exposed skin, and threw the towel in the wash. I had done what I needed to do, and I was tired too. I went up to the guest bedroom that I used, climbing in bed, and fell asleep.

 _I woke up in a strange room, one that was dark and unusually quiet. A woman came in, holding a gun. I tensed, and the shackles holding me down tightened. Huh, I hadn't even noticed them before. The woman was by my side, the gun cocked and ready to shoot. She grabbed my face, forcing me to turn to look at her. I examined her features, realizing that this was no stranger. She was my mother. She pointed the gun at my forehead, her finger ready to pull the trigger. I squeezed my eyes shut, struggling to breathe. I opened my eyes a tiny bit, and watched as she pulled the trigger._

I sat up quickly,letting out a loud cry. Tears were streaming down my face. I choked on air, struggling to catch my breath.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." I attempted to calm myself down, and it helps a little. I take a deep breath, holding my head in my hands. I hear footsteps by the door, and someone knocks. I look up, and let whoever it is know they can come in.

"Are you ok?" Douglas asked. I opened my mouth to try and say something, but I break down in tears. "Hey, buddy, it's ok, but can you tell me what happened? Are you hurt?" I shake my head, wiping off the tears.

"I-I had a night-nightmare." I stutter shakily. He brings me closer into a hug, and we sit there until I calm down enough to speak clearly.

"Do you need to talk about it?" He questions. I shake my head again.

"I don't w-wanna talk about-t it." I look at Douglas, who sighs.

"Alright, that's fine. Come downstairs with me." I look at him, confused, but I understand after he starts the water. Tea and cookies. When I first arrived at the Davenport house, whenever I had an 'episode', as it was called, Douglas would make me tea and give me some cookies to calm down. It really worked, too. After a couple of sips of tea, I would be calm enough to fall back asleep.

"I need to talk to you about something." I prompt. He looks at me with interest. "So, I think I should have my bionics unlocked." I blurt out. He raises an eyebrow, and I try to save it. "Like, you said when I had recovered enough then you would let me train to use my bionics."

"Daniel, what I don't think you understand is that you aren't healed. Look at yourself! You're drinking tea at 3 in the morning because you had a nightmare, which I assume was about your mother!" I wince, and he notices, trying to take it back. "What I mean is-"

"No, I get it." I growl. "You think I'm going insane."

"No-"

"Yes, you do." I interrupt. I run upstairs, slamming the door to my room. I slide down, back against the door. It stung, but what hurt the most was that he was right. Who am I kidding, of course I'm not healthy. At least not mentally. I opened the window, leaning out to plan my escape. I grabbed a foothold, and slowly slid myself down the side of the house. I just need to clear my head. I walk down the street, to the park. I sit on a swing, and pump my legs back and forth until I'm swinging up high.

Am I going crazy? I don't think I am, but then again, maybe Douglas was right. Here I was, on a swing at 3 in the morning, trying to decide if I was going insane. I don't know. I dig my feet into the wood chips, slowing to a stop. I hear the crunch of footsteps, and I whirl around. My eyes and mouth are covered swiftly by my attacker, and my hand secured behind my back. A wet rag is pressed to my nose, and everything goes black.

* * *

 _Welp I suck hahaha oh well. I'm super tired, but happy New year everyone! :) I need to finish this soon, so sorry if it seems rushed, I'm trying my best! Have a wonderful 2018 everyone!_

 _Meow_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey welcome back guys! I'm trying to bring this to a close, my deadline is coming up (time flies when you're procrastinating!) and I have to complete it by then. So apologies in advance for bad quality! Enjoy!_

 _Secret Santa for Reddiewip._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats._**

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

I wake up in a dark room. I can't see anything except for a faint outline of objects, and a few glowing buttons and switches. An object moves in front of some of the lights, making its way across the dark room. It comes closer, and, although I can't make out any features, it is definitely human.

"Daniel..." I hear a sickly sweet voice sing my name. My eyes widen in realization. I know that voice.

"Mom?"

"Daniel, why did you leave me? What did I ever do to you?"

 _You've done quite enough to make me leave._

"Don't make me have to punish you! You know I hate it." Yeah, right. She didn't hate punishing me, she enjoyed it! In the faint light, I can see a smirk on her face. She's lying and we both know it. I struggle, but I am chained down to something.

"Oh, but don't struggle. It'll only make you weaken faster." _Weaken faster? What did she do to me?_

"What ddddo youuuu wantttt wwwwith mmmmmeeee?" I ask, but the words come out slurred and messy. My brain feels scrambled. I groan without thinking. She slaps me, hard.

"You know what I want."

"Nnnno, II rreealllyy dddddon'tttt." I try to sound sassy, but my slur makes me sound like a drunken sailor.

"Well, I'll give you some time to figure it out." I feel I stinging in my arm, and my vision goes pitch black. The last thing I hear before falling into unconsciousness is a muffled scratching sound.

* * *

 _I'm sorry, really, I am, but it had to be short. The next chap will be longer, and hopefully won't take too long to write. I know you must be disappointed, all this time of waiting and when I update, it's a measly 300 words. So sorry._

 _Meow_


	6. Chapter 6

_This story is coming to a close, hopefully I can finish it by my deadline! I don't have much time left... Oh well. I just finished reading Misery by Stephen King, so this part is very loosely based on it._

 _Unedited_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats._**

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

Everything comes into focus. I am no longer in the dark room, but now in a well lit, almost comfortable living space. Everything is peaceful and quiet, except for the fact that I am tied down to a bed. I struggle against my restraints, and tire out quickly. _What did she do to me?_ I guess she must've drugged me with something, because I feel weak and tired. The door opens, and _she_ walks in.

"Daniel! You're awake! Let me fix that, you must be in pain..." I don't hear the rest of her sentence because two pills are shoved down my throat, making my head spin and jumble up everything. I quickly fall unconscious, sleeping peacefully.

The next time I wake up, I feel stronger. It'll have to do. I bite down into the rope holding me down, rubbing it between my teeth. It frays, making me smile. One small victory is better than none. I keep biting and wearing down the rope. It's thinner now, and slightly wet from my saliva. I give it one last tug, and it snaps, loosening the restraints. I untangle my arm and free myself from the bed, jumping up. I pump my fist in the air triumphantly, cheering softly.

I waste no time opening the window, but I am stuck on the top floor. I do the most basic thing I can think of, and tie bed sheets together. I lower myself out the window, jumping when I run out of makeshift rope. I immediately recognize the area, my old neighborhood. Meaning I know exactly where to go to find my real home, the one where I'm cared for and loved. I run to a nearby bus stop, but I have no money, and no ticket.

"Sonny, are you lost?" An old woman asks. I put on my best innocent, childish face, and work magic.

"I was just about to board this bus, but it seems I have no money! I wanted to visit my younger sister, but it looks like I'll be staying here." I frown, making sad eyes.

"Oh, well, I can lend you some dollars, how about a twenty?" I graciously accept her offer, nodding.

"Thank you, ma'am, I sure am glad I met you. You are very kind." I give her a bright smile, and board the bus. The old woman gets on another bus, thankfully. She was nice, but I want to be alone. I get off near the police station, tipping the driver. I run into the station, straight up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I want to report a woman." She shuffles the stack of papers on her desk.

"And just why, may I ask, are you reposting her?"

"She's an abuser, ma'am. I can prove it, just see this bruise here on my arm? That's from her. She hurt me." The officer at the desk sighs, but nods.

"Name, age, estimated height and weight, appearance."

"Nancy Glaser, age 52, I think. She's short, but taller than I am. Maybe 5'6? Weight, um, probably 200 something pounds, she's kinda heavy." _I would know, she stepped on me._ "She has short black-brown hair, brown eyes, and... Oh! She has a tattoo on her arm, one of a dragon."

"Thanks kid, we'll be on the lookout." She looked back at me, studying my face. "Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, but I have to travel for awhile. I'll be ok, just bored." She gives me a small smile, but turns to keep working. I sigh, heading back to the bus stop. I get on the next bus going to Mission Creek. It's gonna be a long night.

* * *

 _Another short chap, sorry! I've been finding it difficult to write for this story, I'm just not feeling it right now. Sorry. Anyway, soon it'll end, hopefully before my deadline! Bye!_

 _Meow_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay last chap! It's over, but there are plenty more fics out there for y'all to read! :)_

 _Secret Santa for ReddieWip._

 _Unedited_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats._**

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

I was awake. My eyes were closed, head leaned up against the window. But I wasn't sleeping. How could I? I had never been able to sleep in the car, and a bus is no different. I opened my eyes, sighing. It won't be long now, maybe 10 minutes, before I get home. To the Davenports. My family.

The bus slows to a stop, and walk off. I hand all the money I have left to the driver, mumbling a thank you. I have a long walk, but this was the closest stop. Plus I'm out of money, it's not like I would be able to afford another bus anyway.

I sigh, walking along the sidewalk. My hands are in my pockets, as I quicken my pace. I always hated the emptiness of night, the usually crowded and busy towns were quiet, with few people outside.

I wasn't too far now. I could see the house peeking over other roofs, beckoning me. I broke into a sprint, running the rest of the way there. I knocked on the door, and I heard the lock click and slide. The door opened, and I saw Douglas. His eyes widened with surprise, and he pulled me into a hug.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? You must be hungry, c'mon, let's get you something to eat." I was dragged inside and handed a granola bar. I ate it greedily, having not eaten in a couple hours. Douglas made some tea and gave me a blanket.

"Where have you been?" He asked. Douglas didn't seem mad, just on edge. "You had us worried sick." I frown, trying to figure out how to explain it.

"I was kidnapped." I looked down, avoiding his eyes. "I'm fine, really. She didn't hurt me."

"Who was it?" Douglas questioned.

"My mother," I say quietly. He makes an 'o' with his mouth, nodding. "She's not a problem anymore." His eyes widen, and I quickly try to rephrase it. "I didn't kill her, but I reported her to the police and they're taking care of it."

"Oh. Well, that's good." Douglas looks into my eyes. "You handled that pretty well. I think you're ready." I straighten in my seat, suddenly alert.

"Really!? When can I get them unlocked?" I ask excitedly.

"Tomorrow, if there's time." I stand up and hug him, smiling big. "Okay, okay. Let's get some sleep," He laughs. I run up to my room, falling asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

« »

It was almost like nothing had happened. Sure, some things changed. My bionics were unlocked, and I started training. My mother was arrested. My nightmares slowed to a stop, and I would start school again next year. Everything is going to be ok.

* * *

 _I know, it's short and terrible, but I finished before my deadline, which is a huge accomplishment! I hoped you enjoyed the story, and check out some of my others. I would appreciate a simple comment, or a favorite/follow! Have a wonderful year!_

 _Meow_


End file.
